You Light Up My Life
by Rosaceae
Summary: It was a bittersweet love, for they were seperated by an uncrossable void...


--@A/n- This song has a lot of history with me, *sniffle* *sniffle* One Christmas, I was given a pink jewelry box with white daisies all over it. When you wound it up, it would play this song. And it would always make me CRY! BOOHOO! Waaahhh! Anyway, I know it barely has anything to do with this fic, but I did it anyway, so there! Ok, Please Read And Review! _@--_

disclaimer: I don't own Zelda nor do I own Debby Boone's song, "You Light Up My Life."

  
  


You Light Up My Life

  
  


___So many nights I'd sit by my window,_

_Waiting for someone to sing me his song._

_So many dreams I kept deep inside me,_

_Alone in the dark but now you've come along._

  
  


Though she carried with her an aura of brilliant light, the shadows still lingered and waited in darkened corners, anxious to return in step behind her slightly glowing trail. Her footsteps were unseen nor heard as she glided with grace into a grassy opening. The small meadow was encased in a surrounding ring of lightless trees, as it created a black crown for a soft green head. Through jeweled lashes, her kind eyes placidly released heart-felt tears as they fell like quiet flakes of snow down her impish face. She delved no further as she paused to reflect upon her lonely heart. Within the reflection she saw shattered hopes that had cut her deeply in the past.

  
  


_And you light up my life._

_You give me hope to carry on._

_You light up my days and fill my nights with song._

  
  


But amongst those broken shards of her heart, there had arisen a halo of golden light, creating ripples of its everlasting radiance. And in that circle of light, her love for him was doomed to wind, never-ending, for there is an angel to every crown. And she loved this angel. As she entered forth farther into the meadow, starlight and moonshine serenaded across her small brow, reflecting watery light in her eyes. The mysterious phantom who had unknowingly stolen her heart now became realized within her mind. But the truth became a piercing arrow, because it was an unattainable love. She was separated from him by a line of difference. A line of hopelessness. 

  
  


_Rolling at sea, adrift on the water,_

_Could it be finally I'm turning for home?_

_Finally a chance to say "Hey, I love you,"_

_Never again to be all alone._

  
  
  
  


You can never love the unreachable, but she had. A great divide had parted her fate and his, built higher by false beliefs of place and stature. And she still loved him. Her destiny had been for her to guide him, but never to love him. Even then, a bond had established between their hearts. Perhaps fate was not so solid, so sundering. Maybe in life, one must determine his or her own destiny, but then again, maybe not. The only ideal that stood unbreakable within her virtues was that she loved this man, this knight in green. He never knew of her devotion, but in all this time when he had foolishly believed she was leading him, in truth, she had followed.

  
  


_'Cause you, you light up my life._

_You give me hope to carry on._

_You light up my days and fill my nights with song._

  
  


Although her love for him was ill-fated, it still burned as an inextinguishable flame. Despite their places in life, a new love had been wrought against all odds. But her love would never be revealed to him. She could only follow this man of the forest, dwelling in the shadows of his eminence. Her adoration for him would solely grow and thrive, spilling over the glass as a wine of defiance towards the goddess of fate. In the grassy meadow, she turned back towards the darkened entrance, devoid from any fear of the shadows. For there was an unseen light of her love to guide her, never touchable, but always burning. On silver wings, she followed it into the night.

  
  


_It can't be wrong,_

_When it feels so right,_

_'Cause you, you light up my life._

  
  


Navi was never meant to be with him in this life, to love, to hold, to cherish...

"Perhaps in the next, Link..."

  
  


-Rosaceae

  
  


--@Did you get it, huh huh? Do you know who loves Link? It's not Zelda! It's Navi, do you like the twist? I dunno, it was one of those last minute fics again, but still, I want feedback! Tootles!@--


End file.
